Songes mexicains
by Wolfin Hope
Summary: Tendances slash ! Les rêves de Rey Mysterio réservent bien des surprises, étranges…Mais et si la réalité n'était pas mieux ? Voir pire ? Mais…Mais lui il était plutôt sympa comme mec pourtant ? Et si finalement, la WWE était juste gay ?


**Rating : **_K+ (juste à cause du langage parfois cru)_

**Disclaimers :**_Les catcheurs présents dans ma fiction s'appartiennent à eux même, et c'est mieux pour eux je crois x'D ! Mais ça toute le monde le sait déjà malheureusement !_

**Pairings ****:**_Centon (CenaxOrton), Codiase(CodyxTed Dibiase), KellyxLayla, CM PunkxJhon Morrison (sous entendu), Rey/Batista (friendship) _

**Attention ! :**_Cette fic est un délire issu de mon pauvre cerveau déglingué s'insinuant dans les rêves du pauvre Mysétrio. Fictio nécrite il y a quelques années, elle aurait du avoir une suite mais bon pour le coup je poste ce que j'ai point barre ! Et navrée pour les fautes mais la flemme de relire ce grand nawak ;-) !_

**Résumé ****:**

_Batista est un bisounours._

_Randy Orton est un grand niais avec un sourire débile._

_John Cena est un gros boulet._

_Cody Rhodes est un exhibitionniste sado masochiste._

_Ted Dibiase est un drogué maniaque._

_Kane est un pleurnichard._

_CM punk est un moine boudhiste._

_Jhon Morrison est un chanteur d'opéra (raté)_

_Kelly Kelly est un homme._

_Layla aime beaucoup brouter._

_Et… Rey Mysterio est hautain et méprisant._

_Les rêves de Rey Mysterio réserve bien des surprises, étranges…Mais et si la réalité n'était pas mieux ? Voir pire ? Mais…Mais lui il était plutôt sympa comme mec pourtant ? Et si finalement, la WWE était juste gay ?_

.

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo

.

**Le petit mexicain se tournait dans ses draps, plongé dans un profond sommeil peuplé de songes forts étranges…**

Rey Mysterio marchait fièrement dans les couloirs des coulisses de la WWE, torse bombé et regard méprisant, ignorant qui jugeait bon de lui adresser un quelconque signe ou toute autre forme de salutations, à quoi bon salir ses yeux en regardant tous ces sous êtres qui gravitent autour de lui presque 24/24h. Futilités, lui avait un titre à reconquérir, d'autre soucis moins puérils que celui de socialiser avec ses « collègues », s'il pouvait utiliser ce mot. Une once de dégout passa dans ses pupilles mutines à une telle pensée. Le mexicain s'immobilisa et cala son dos contre un mur, faisant discrètement face à la grande salle, jonchée de canapés de cuirs bruns et d'une grande table en chêne. Sa tenue peu discrète, rouge pétante et ornée de « 619 » des pieds à la tête, et c'était le cas de le dire puisqu'il était revêtu de son habituel masque de combat, ne lui attirait pourtant aucuns regards suspicieux. Qui aurait voulu croiser ses deux orbes verts glacials ? A vous frigorifier jusque dans vos derniers centimètres de chair. Il observa en silence, le regard plus méprisant que jamais ce qu'il jugeait comme étant des guignols, des acteurs payés par la WWE pour y jouer un théâtre ridicule au possible !

Pfff, Orton pouvait bien avoir un gimmick sombre en jouant les déglingués psychologique lors des shows, en réalité ce n'était qu'un grand niais, y'a qu'à voir, il souriait actuellement de manière tout à fait débile, avec ce grand sourire montrant toute ses dents à John Cena, ce boulet de Cena assit en face de lui tentait vainement de distribuer des cartes, il les fit tomber par terre pour la troisième fois, boulet je vous dis ! Ah ! Il est beau le héros de la WWE ! Kane, de son vrai prénom Glenn, assis à coté d'Orton se mit à pleurer, plaignant les cartes qui d'après lui, devait avoir mal à force de tomber, sous les yeux soudain devenus compatissants, presque tristes de ses deux compagnons…Lorsque une nouvelle fois les cartes s'étalent part terre, effet tsunami sur Kane, en version gros sanglots, cris, roulage par terre…Pathétique ! Et c'est ça le type qui se prétend être le démon ou je ne sais quoi de plus démoniaque encore ? Trop exaspérés les yeux de Rey se détournent, à l'autre bout de la table se trouve, non mieux que les autres, Cody Rodhes, qui s'est attaché lui-même à sa chaise à l'aide de menottes, gémissant outrageusement après la blonde Kelly Kelly, les deux obus bien voyant, elle le targue un instant du regard avant de lui lancer un :

« Yo man vas y là arrête de faire ta tapette ! »

La bimbo crache par terre avant de s'en aller plus loin, la démarche virile. On n'imaginerait pas qu'en vrai elle a une démarche de gardien de prison quand on la voit sautiller pour aller jusqu'au ring…Écœurant. Le petit homme en rouge ravale son vomi et ferme les yeux de désespoir un instant. La suite ne risque pas de noyer son mépris. Armé d'un plumeau Ted Dibiase, l'homme à un million de dollar astique les cuirs des canapés, s'arrêtant parfois pour sniffer un peu de coc' à l'aide d'une paille rayé rose et blanche, nettoyant soigneusement après. Complètement dément, c'est sur il y a des voix dans sa tête à celui là ! Aucun doute possible ! Juste à coté, sur ce même canapé à la teinte brun clair se trouve Dave Batista, catcheur le plus imposant présent dans la salle, recroquevillé sur lui même, les yeux clos, serrant dans ses bras un nounours grotesque, suçant son pouce de surcroît. Aucun commentaire possible.

A quelques pas, soigneusement assis en tailleur sur un fauteuil accolé à la petite bibliothèque en bois rougeâtre, CM punk alias Phillip, les yeux clos, le visage paisible, les doigts formant des ronds sur ses genoux, inspirant de manière forcée. Là il prit bouddha, il a décidé que le straight edge était démodé et que mieux valait devenir un moine, c'est son prochain projet d'après ses dires, quitter le monde du catch et aller se réfugier dans un monastère, en Inde, pas sur que ce soit plus calme pour lui, mais cela ne le rend pas moins lamentable aux yeux du catcheur mexicain. Mystério soupire lourdement, et là, à quatre pattes sur la moquette, Layla, fidèle acolyte de Michelle McCool, mais sans son amie, lèche goulûment la moquette bleu turquoise du salon. Elles sont belles les divas, sexy, attirante…Ou pas. Rien ne va décidément plus ! Se bouchant les oreilles sous les cris suraigus de Jhon Morrison, qui, debout sur un canapé et en position de dame des opéras chante quelque chose comme « Le lundi au soleil… », le petit lutchador tourne les talons, furieux, la mine plus renfrognée et colérique que jamais. La WWE ça devient vraiment du n'importe quoi ! Mieux que le cirque Zavatta, si ça continu ils n'auront plus qu'à aller acheté des éléphants et à faire des numéros de trapèze. La débandade je vous dis !

**Pris d'un sursaut le mexicain s'agite dans son lit, trop bizarre, sont tous trop bizarre…Ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement, il est dans son lit, un rêve, un simple rêve, débile soit. Récapitulons :**

**Randy Orton est un grand niais avec un sourire débile.**

**John Cena est un gros boulet.**

**Kane est un pleurnichard.**

**Cody Rhodes est un exhibitionniste sado masochiste.**

**Kelly Kelly est un homme.**

**Ted Dibiase est un drogué maniaque.**

**Batista est un bisounours.**

**CM punk est un moine bouddhiste.**

**Jhon Morrison est un chanteur d'opéra (raté)**

**Layla aime beaucoup brouter.**

**Et… Rey Mysterio est hautain et méprisant.**

**Pour le coup Oscar (Prénom de Rey) ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pourtant pas le moins du monde arrogant. C'était plutôt un petit bonhomme sympa et souriant lui semblait il ? Émergeant un peu plus il se prit à penser que ce rêve était finalement assez humoristique, il pouffa un peu puis jeta un œil sur son réveil : 00H49, houla il avait encore le temps de rêvasser à des choses bizarres. Il se redressa sur son matelas, pris une gorgée d'eau dans le verre se trouvant à son chevet avant de se rallonger, et de se rendormir paisiblement…Paisiblement ? Vous avez dit paisiblement ? Pas pour longtemps...**

Traînant derrière lui un nounours qui avait sans doute était maintes et maintes fois recousu au vu de ses multiples cicatrices de tissus Dave Batista, la mine triste marchait d'un pas non décidé. Encore une fois il l'avait perdu ! C'est vrai que bon quand on se balade avec seulement un slip rose bonbon tagué « Nounours Batista » sur les fesses, et que, en plus, on y cache notre bien le plus précieux ça peut arriver que par mégarde on l'égare. Comme par exemple lorsque l'on va aux toilettes et que l'on descend ce petit slip rose. Cette idée n'effleura bien entendu pas l'esprit du colosse. C'est donc résolu à mener l'enquête pour découvrir qui lui avait piqué sa photo fétiche qu'il laissa ses pas le mener jusqu'au salon de la WWE. Plutôt vide à vrai dire, CM Punk priait apparemment, mieux valait ne pas le déranger dans ces moments là. Il serait bien capable de tuer quiconque l'interrompait dans sa communication avec Bouddha. Atterré par ce manque de présence, et donc de suspects potentiels Dave se posa lourdement (c'est l'cas de le dire !) sur un fauteuil, assez éloigné de Punk. Son regard se vida, comme si on lui avait retiré un petit bout de son âme, et c'était bien le cas.

C'est alors que, passant par là, John Morrison vi ces yeux d'enfants brillant de larme. Grand jamais il ne pouvait laisser un gros nounours comme Batista en détresse ! Pris de cette résolution il se dirigea joyeusement vers le fauteuil de celui-ci puis se pencha pour mettre leurs visages à la même hauteur :

« Ben alors Tistounet, ça va pas ? »

« J'ais encore perdu ma photo… »

« Ho….T'inquiète pas, je vais te remonter le moral ! Ecoute ça ! » Morisson se mit alors en position de dame des opéras, c'est-à-dire une main sur la hanche, l'autre su son cœur, les jambes écartés, la tête bien sortie :

« Le lundi au soleil  
C'est une chose qu'on n'aura jamais  
Chaque fois c'est pareil  
C'est quand on est derrière les carreaux  
Quand on travaille que le ciel est beau  
Qu'il doit faire beau sur les routes  
Le lundi au soleil »

Il avait brayé ce couplet d'une voix aigue et déraillante, mais cela avait semble t il suffit à rasséréner Dave qui se releva avec un sourire en remerciant John. Prêt à de nouveau partir à la recherche du voleur de SA photo. Ainsi il repris les couloirs bleu et blanc du domaine WWE, direction les vestiaires de Smackdown.

Arrivé il ouvrit la porte, déterminé. C'est alors qu'une scène forte étrange le figea. On avait l'habitude de voir Layla brouter la moquette du salon WWE, personne ne savait pourquoi mais c'était un fait. Sauf que dans le cas présent elle broutait tout autre chose. Et ça Dave pourra vous l'assurer, ses yeux ne lui jouait pas de mauvais tour, il en cligna d'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises. C'était bien ça, assurément ! Layla broutait la touffe de Kelly Kelly, à genou devant cette dernière, et il y avait de quoi brouter ! La mâchoire du colosse bisounours se décrocha, choqué. Ah bah apparemment il s'était trompé de vestiaire hein ! La porte rose devait sans doute être celle des filles. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour le plus discrètement possible, mais à son grand désarroi Kelly, face à lui l'avait vu. Trop tard ! Elle le fusilla du regard, l'air plus menaçant que jamais :

« Bordel dégage de là mec ! »

Paralysé, il était tout bonnement paralysé, incapable de bouger ses pauvres membres sous de telles menaces. Alors il tenta de bafouiller des excuses, de justifier sa présence indésirée. Difficile en sachant que les deux femmes continuaient malgré tout leur affaire, très peu pudiques, Layla dévorant gloutonnement la forêt lui étant offerte.

« M…Mais…Euh-h….Euh…Perdu m…ma pho….photo…. »

« Mais je m'en branle de ta putain de photo face de couilles ! »

Sur ces mots plus que féminins la blonde, touffe à l'air vint dégager l'homme se trouvant dans l'entrée du vestiaire, le projetant direct dans le mur du couloir. Rageusement elle ferma la porte et se rua sauvagement sur la brune à quatre pattes au sol :

« T'as dla chance que j'ai pas encore de bite… » Elles gloussèrent avant de s'embrasser à pleine bouche, étouffant leurs gémissements. (et c'est tout, Rey Rey n'étant pas un pervers son esprit censure certaines scènes).

Le pauvre Batista se trouva donc comme un idiot étalé contre le mur du couloir, bouche bé. Outré. Choqué. Et c'est ce moment précis que choisit Cody Rhodes pour débarquer. Tandis qu'il approchait, le bisounours détailla sa tenue, très peu conventionnel d'après lui. Cody portait un slip en vinyle noir, ultra serré. Jusque là passe encore, quoique son organe devait avoir le plus grand mal à respirer en étant aussi serré. Mais ce slip s'accompagnait d'un haut en résille noir, collé à son torse, les manches déchirés qui laissait apparaître un piercing sur chaque téton. Cody avait chaussé des rangers noirs à semelle cloutée, i lavait…ho Dieu ! Des portes jarretelles et des bas résilles eux aussi. Mais le must s'était le collier rouge en cuir qu'il portait au coup, attaché à une…une….Laisse ? Le Rhodes s'arrêta face à Batista resté au sol, sur le cul, et ce dans tous les sens du terme (ou presque). Il prit un air avenant.

« Je suis allé voir Jhonny et Dydy mais ils ont pas voulu jouer avec moi. »

« … »

« Tu sais, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas encore fait ma promenade journalière. »

« … »

« Tu voudrais pas me promener un peu toi ? »

Il tendit alors le bout de la laisse et une cravache que Dave n'avait jusque là pas vu vers lui. Gros blanc.

« … »

« … »

« Bon je vais être plus clair ! Tu ne voudrais pas me défoncer jusqu'à ce que mon corps se sépare en deux ? Me cravacher jusqu'à ce que j'en chiale de bonheur ? M'étranglant à moitié pendant que je serais attaché aux barreaux du lit. »

« … »

Dément, il avait une tête de dément à ce moment précis, lui le gentil petit Rhodes ? Le pauvre petit bisounours venait de voir son innocence entaché, bien qu'il n'eu pas tout compris. Bouleversé il prit ses jambes à son cou. Loin, il fallait aller loin de se possédé, cet exhibitionniste pervers. Au détour d'un couloir il croisa Morrison.

« Le lundi au soleil  
On pourrait le passer à s'aimer  
Le lundi au soleil »

Mais pris dans son élan il ne s'arrêta pas, enfin si, mais plus loin. Lorsque son grand corps entra en collision avec la porte du vestiaire de Raw, la défonçant sans ménagement. Intérieurement il pria pour être cette fois ci dans le vestiaire homme, du coté des femmes il se passait trop de choses louches. Quoique Cody n'était pas mieux… Il fermait fort les yeux, anticipant une scène aussi gore que les précédentes.

« Tu sais Dydy, je t'aime tellement »

« Ho ! Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout Jhonny chou » à ces mots Randy Orton qui faisait face à John Cena et tenait ses mains dans les siennes eu un sourire tout à fait débile, le sourire de celui à qui on vient d'annoncer qu'il a gagné des millions de dollars en jouant au loto.

« Merci ça me fait trop plaisir mon caramel au sucre » Immense sourire débile du caramel au sucre.

« De rien mon sucre d'orge des îles » Le sucre d'orge adressa alors un immenssissime sourire au caramel au sucre. Puis repris un air sérieux, très solennel. C'est ce moment que choisit Batista pour rouvrir les yeux, se disant que cette conversation à l'eau de rose ne pouvait pas cacher une scène classée X. Sauf que, une nouvelle fois sa mâchoire se décrocha, les deux protagonistes étaient nus, mains dans les mains, face à face, à quelques mètres de lui et ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbés par sa présence, ou alors ne l'avait il pas vu ? Il ferma les yeux de nouveau sous cette scène de nudité, réfléchissant à un moyen de s'enfuir sans se faire remarquer. La voix de Cena repris :

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? » Enorme sourire débile de la future mariée.

« Ho oui oui oui ! » Randy sautillait comme une groupie. Mais en boulet qu'il était John fut déséquilibré par l'agitation soudaine de son caramel au sucre et se rétama par terre, se cognant la tête contre le carrelage, inconscient sous les cris de Randy. En entendant un gros Boum Dave avait rouvert les yeux, apparemment Cena allait encore avoir un traumatisme crânien, bah quand on est pas doué comme lui ça arrive souvent ! C'était déjà la troisième fois cette semaine, il s'en remettrait ! Bon sa photo n'était sûrement pas ici, l'homme au slip rose profita donc de cet incident pour s'éclipser, remettant au passage comme il pu la porte qu'il avait involontairement sortie hors de ses gonds.

Bon il n'empêche que sa photo restée introuvable. Ou donc avait elle pu atterrir ? Quelle âme insensible avait donc pu la lui piquer ? Sur ces questions plus qu'existentielles il croisa Ted Dibiase, armé de son habituel plumeau et vêtu d'un petit tablier blanc. S'il avait fait le ménage dans tous les recoins de la WWE il se pouvait fort bien qu'il ait des indices quant à la disparition de la fameuse photo. Trop occupé à dépoussiérer les murs pourtant propres, Ted ne vit même pas Dave. Celui ci l'apostropha, d'une voix triste, celle d'un enfant qui aurait perdu son jouet favori :

« Teddy ? » Saisit par tant d'émotion dans une voix l'interpellé se retourna.

« Oui ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas vu ma photo ? » Le concerné sembla réfléchir un instant, hésitant. Sous le regard effondré qu'affichait Batista il finit par céder.

« Je crois avoir vu Kane avec une photo dans les toilettes...Mais si tu la lui prends il va encore partir dans une crise de larmes, je serais obliger de lui faire des injections pour le calmer, après il ne me reste plus rien ! »

Mais le grand bisounours était déjà parti en courant à toutes jambes vers les WC. Sa photo, sa précieuse photo dans les mains de ce vicieux de Kane ? Hors de question ! Porté par sa volonté, emporté par son cœur battant la chamade en pensant qu'il pourrait bientôt serrer sa photo dans ses bras il défonça de nouveau une porte. Et de deux ! Kane était bien là ! Tenant en effet une photo entre les mains, il semblait lui parler. Ni une ni deux sans même prendre le temps de vérifier que ce soit bien la sienne Dave lui arracha des mains et partit le plus vite possible dans la direction inverse, sous les pleurs démoniaque de Kane. Vite vite, avant qu'on ne le rattrape ! Arrivé devant son vestiaire il l'ouvrit et se dirigea rapidement devant son casier, pris son sac, il allait ranger sa photo précieusement afin de ne plus la perdre. Tendrement il baisa la photo, la serra contre son petit cœur réchauffé et la glissa dans la poche droite de son sac, y jetant un dernier coup d'œil. Sur cette photo se trouvait Rey Mysterio, souriant, il était entouré d'un coeur et d'une phrase, rose : « My love forever, 619 powa 3 ».

**Oscar s'agita dans son sommeil. Il se tourna, se retourna, avant de sortir de son rêve...**

…**Il se frotta les yeux en grognant, encore dans un demi sommeil. Décidément, ses songes devaient sans doute refléter un disfonctionnement profond de son système nerveux, à moins que ce ne soit une imagination débordante de son inconscient. Il émit un rire non contrôlé, emporté. Comment était-il possible de rêver ou cauchemarder -il ne savait pas trop- autant de conneries ? Soupirant entre deux pouffements il se redressa légèrement contre sa tête de lit. Peu à peu son rire dément se calma, il reprit ses esprits, finissant de s'éveiller. Il rejeta sa tête à l'arrière, les yeux de nouveau fermés face à l'obscurité. Il dû rester comme ça plusieurs minutes, tentant vainement de vider son esprit. Il se pencha et d'une main lasse alluma la lumière de la chambre, il plissa les yeux face à cette soudaine clarté. Le réveil indiquait 4h01. Sa nuit était donc loin d'être finie, à son grand damn. Vu comme il était parti son cerveau de détraqué allait encore lui inventer des histoires à dormir dehors, enfin dans le cas présent à dormir dans son lit ! Second soupir, exaspéré cette fois ci. Le petit mexicain se demandait pourquoi il voyait des choses si étranges :**

**Déjà, à cette pensée il ne sut retenir un ricanement, Batista n'avait AUCUN slip rose ! Et c'était loin d'être un bisounours, même si ce n'était pas non plus une brute. Et puis une photo de lui avec…pwaaah beurk ! Non mais manquerais plus que ça ! Ils étaient amis de longue date et Rey n'osait même pas imaginer que Dave puisse fantasmer sur une photo de lui, juste impensable.**

**Phil (CM Punk) était un straight edge, c'est juste dans ses gênes, c'est sa personnalité, et le voir méditer n'était pas une chose probable, à la limite qu'il manifeste pour le droit des phoques en Alaska serais plus logique.**

**Bon soit Morrison aimait fredonner à tout va, mais il le faisait discrètement et ne chantais pas à tûe tête des chansons parlant d'un certain lundi non stop. **

**Layla n'avait à sa connaissance jamais brouter quoi se ce soit et Kelly était le type même de la bimbo sexy et avec peu de cervelle peut être mais loin d'être comparable à un rustre camionneur.**

**Cody demeurait être quelqu'un d'assez spéciale et extraverti, mais de là à…Ah non ! Pfff il ne l'avait jamais vu vêtir de telles choses et proférer de telles insanités, une personne plus que fréquentable donc.**

**Pwaaa ! N'importe quoi ! Randy était marié et avec une gosse qui plus est…Puis John aussi marié, donc équation IMPOSSIBLE !**

**Ted en femme de ménage ? Ce gars ne se serait pas Sali le petit doigt ! Quand papa peut tout lui payer pas étonnant, à la limité pour la drogue…Mais cela ne le concernait pas !**

**Et enfin, Kane qui pleure ? La blague de l'année ! Ce grand glaçon à la face impassible, émotion ne devait pas faire parti de son vocabulaire.**

**En somme, du grand n'importe quoi ! Mysterio secoua la tête comme pour se conforter dans cette idée, passant les mains sur son crâne quasi rasé, il effleura au passage sa croix latine qui ne quittait jamais son cou, même dans la plus grande intimité de son sommeil. Il fut envahi d'une sensation de malaise, elle s'écoulait lentement sur ses membres, pris tout son corps, comme si un vide se créait sous ses pieds. Cette sensation léchait langoureusement chaque parcelle de son être, indéfinissable et éperdument désagréable. Il se sentait assaillit, pris dans un piège invisible. Ça commençait à bien faire ! Il se racla bruyamment la gorge comme pour faire disparaître ce mal être. Raté bien sûr. Bon il ne lui restait plus qu'à boire un coup, histoire de se sentir un peu mieux et de ne plus penser à tout ça. Il jeta un œil sur sa commode, son verre était vide. Avec des gestes lents et mesurés il se défit de ses couvertures, frissonnant légèrement. Il enfila rapidement un t-shirt noir uniforme, pas que se promener en caleçon ne le dérange vraiment, après tout la plupart des catcheurs n'étaient bien souvent pas plus vêtus que ça, mais mine de rien il faisait un peu frais. A moins que cela ne vienne de lui ? Le plus silencieusement du monde, son verre à la main, il prit la direction de la cantine, accumulant les tentatives échoués pour vider son esprit, ne plus penser à rien.**

**Avant même d'ouvrir la porte il avait su qu'il ne serait pas seul, senti une présence. Très intuitif le mexicain avait rarement tord en se fiant à ses instincts. Et en effet, Randy Orton était attablé, seul devant une tasse, au vu de l'odeur se devait être du thé. Et puis il avait souvent des troubles du sommeil, durant lesquelles il venait boire un thé ici. Orton buvait souvent du thé. Très peu logique, le thé n'est il pas un excitant ? Si Rey savait tout ça c'est parce que souvent son ventre vorace criait famine au milieu de la nuit. Ils arrivaient donc aux deux catcheurs de se croiser lors de leurs virées nocturnes respectives. Randy semblait pensif, absorbé par la tasse fumante sous son nez, comme hypnotisé. Quelques instants après l'entrée du 619, il sortit de sa léthargie ils s'adressèrent un petit signe de tête. Rey se dirigea vers le frigo, y piqua une bouteille d'eau bien fraîche avant d'aller s'asseoir face à Randy. Il retira avec soin le bouchon de sa bouteille d'eau de source, fronçant les sourcils de contrariété, n'arrivant toujours pas à balayer son rêve. Randy eut un petit rire en le regardant :**

**« Ben alors Oscar, tu t'es levé et ce n'était pas pour manger ? Tu m'étonnes ! » Rey sourit par réflexe à la plaisanterie, Randy l'appelait toujours par son vrai prénom, il était le seul à le faire avec Dave, bien que cela ne soit en rien dérangeant.**

**« C'était seulement pour avoir l'honneur de te saluer ! » la voix marquée d'un très fort accent tira un énorme sourire à Randy, sourire qui aurait presque pu être comparé à ce sourire débile qu'il faisait dans les rêves du mexicain. Celui ci secoua la tête à cette pensée. C'était pas possible ça ! Il allait être poursuivi par des pensées parasites encore longtemps ?**

**Il laissa les effluves du thé à la menthe caresser ses narines et l'apaiser un peu, reprenant contenance. Mais son trouble n'avait pas échappé à son vis-à-vis qui demanda prudemment :**

**« T'as pas l'air bien ?... »**

**L'intéressé laissa échapper un petit soupir : « Des rêves stupides ! » Il accompagna sa phrase d'un grand sourire, histoire qu'Orton n'insiste pas avant d'enchaîner : **

**« Et toi, tu avais l'air pensif lorsque j'ai débarqué ? »**

**Ils avaient pris l'habitude de bien discuter lors de leurs rencontres inopinées en pleine nuit et Oscar savait que si Randy avait du mal à dormir c'est parce qu'il était tracassé par quelque chose. Le RKO but une gorgée de thé brûlant, prenant le temps de se demander si oui ou non il devait parler à l'autre catcheur. Comme d'habitude, il le ferait en demi teinte, Oscar était toujours une oreille attentive, et puis sa présence avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans ces moments de solitudes.**

**« Je réfléchis juste trop. Je suppose que ça nous arrive à tous de se poser des questions existentielles tels que : avons nous fait les bons choix ? Sauf que moi je me les pose au milieu de la nuit ! Et les plus dérangeantes m'empêchent de retrouver le sommeil. »**

**Il eu un léger rire.**

**« Ho oui on se les pose tous…Au fait comment vont Sam et Alanna ? »**

**Son visage s'assombrit, c'était comme ça à chaque dois qu'il évoquait sa famille, à croire qu'il y avait des tensions. D'après certaines rumeur ce serait le cas, mais jamais Randy ne l'avais dit franchement, et Rey n'y voyait aucunes explications.**

**« Ho oui ça va. » se contenta il de répondre d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre.**

**Emporté par Son élan Rey faillit lui demander comment allait John Cena, mais se retins, il aurait vraiment trouvait ça bizarre et inapproprié. Quoique ça pouvait être une explication plausible à la future rupture d'Orton avec sa femme…Oulala ! Oscar était sérieusement perturbé. Il se força donc à fermer son clapet et s'échappa rapidement en prétextant la fatigue. Arrivé dans sa chambre il ne se remit pas sous ses couvertures, il s'allongea au dessus, les bras croisés sous la tête, observant le plafond, pensif, mieux valait rester éveillé pour cette nuit…Mais Morphée ne fut point d'accord et il emporta sans scrupules Rey Rey dans des songes profonds et profondément troublants.**

C'était une grande salle, entièrement noire. Elle était encombrée de nuages grisâtres qui flottaient dans cet espace. La brume y était épaisse ne laissant rien apercevoir. Il régnait une atmosphère tendue, pesante, presque fatigante. Un flash lumineux, éblouissant, rayonnant comme un soleil qui explose de toutes parts. Puis rien, le flash s'estompe, jusqu'à disparaître. De nouveau tout est noir. Puis les scènes défilent, s'enchaînent, à peine compréhensibles.

Batista déchire rageusement la fameuse photo, la rage peinte sur son visage entièrement contracté.

Sous les pleurs de Layla Michelle McCool et Kelly Kelly se battent violemment, furieuses.

Kane est allongé au sol, il se roule, hurle, et vide ses réserves lacrymales.

Randy Orton jette un regard triste, visage fermé, loin de tout sourire, puis ses yeux se ferment, son visage se baisse, en face se tient John Cena, le regard désolé, les dents serrées, les bras écartés d'incompréhension, puis son visage se détourne.

Ted Dibiase est en pleine overdose alors qu'à ses cotés Cody Rhodes s'agite, il crie, il crie qu'il faut faire le ménage, que tout est sale.

CM Punk danse la macarena sur le canapé.

John Morrison ne chante plus, son visage s'est éteint, il est juste silencieux.

Le Miz passe par là, il chante à tue tête qu'il est le plus beau le meilleur, puis Beth Phoenix arrive en faisant des roulades, riant toute seule. Vince Mac Mahon cherche ses cookies sous un fauteuil.

Rey Mysterio se tient debout, bras croisés, ces mêmes yeux méprisants, l'air dédaigneux, puis un tourbillon l'emporte au loin. La salle est de nouveau vide, et noire.

**C'est en sursaut qu'Oscar s'éveilla définitivement. Les pensées en vrac. En fait il était sacrément dérangé comme mec !**

**.**

**.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo

.

**END**


End file.
